


hurry boy, he's waiting there for you

by InTheBreadBin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Happy birthday Jess!!, M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: Richie is going to ask his best friend to the prom, he just needs an amazing plan first. Thankfully, he's got Beverly Marsh to help out.





	hurry boy, he's waiting there for you

**Author's Note:**

> this for my friend's birthday. happy birthday Jess!! Love you lots ❤️❤️  
> \- Indigo

When posters for senior prom went up, Richie Tozier knew he had to ask his best friend. He had been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak for years and this was the time to finally tell him. Of course, he couldn’t just ask him in any boring way, it had to be special. So, he established his own committee of promposal planners. This consisted of Ben, Mike, Bill and Stan.

(He didn’t have _that_ many friends, okay?)

What Richie hadn’t counted on was his friends being absolutely useless. Stan was convinced that he should do something small and Mike agreed like the lovesick idiot he was. Ben suggested writing him a poem and Bill suggested painting him something. Problem was, Richie couldn’t write or draw so well so that was out of the picture.

That was when he remembered that he had a secret weapon on his side, Beverly Lillian Marsh.

 ---

The day after the failed brainstorming session, Richie ran out to the bleachers where he found his best friend.

“Hey, Ringwald. Wanna smoke?” He greeted, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and sliding in next to Bev.

Bev sweetly smiled up at him and produced an old lighter. “Sure thing Rich.”

They quietly shared the cigarette for a few minutes before Richie spoke up.

“I think I’m going to ask Eddie to prom. Well actually, I know I’m going to ask Eddie to prom. I just have... absolutely zero ideas.”

“Rich! That’s awesome. Have you tried asking Benny? He asked me with a poem and it was adorable.”

Richie nodded. “He suggested that to me but I don’t really know how to write poetry. Besides, I wanna do something bigger.”

Beverly nodded and leaned back against the bleachers, closing her eyes and thinking. She was silent for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and grinned.

“Tozier, I have an idea!”  
\---  
The day of the big promposal Richie woke up early and pulled on the outfit he had rented: a tux. He grabbed his heavy boombox and drove to school, making a quick stop to pick up some flowers. He met Bev in hallway and together they made their way to the music room, where the props were. He nervously got ready and set up his boombox and a microphone stand.

His stomach flipped when he saw Eddie coming towards him, looking very confused as a smiling Bill led him to Richie.

“Rich, what’s going on? What the fuck are you wearing?” Richie smiled and took in a deep breath before the opening notes of Africa by Toto played through his boombox. Eddie’s eyes lit up as he recognised the song that they would so often dance to.

Richie started to sing the lyrics and took Eddie’s hands as he sang the chorus.

 _“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,_  
_There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do,_  
_I’d bless the rains down in Africa,_  
_It’s gonna take some time to do the things we never did...”_

Richie grabbed the roses that Bev handed him and presented them to Eddie.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, will you go to prom with me?"

There was only one word that Eddie could say before pressing their lips together:

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a kudos or comment. Happy birthday, Jess ❤️


End file.
